Toretto's Garage
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 Dom Toretto shows a young lady how to get her engine revving. PWP.


Title: Toretto's Garage

Title: Toretto's Garage  
Fandom: The Fast and The Furious  
Pairing: Dom and Jessie  
Rating: NC-17 (language and smut content)  
Summary: This was a birthday fic I wrote for Babydoll for her birthday, but thought I'd post it here too.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of TF&TF franchise, or the character of Dom Toretto.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but any nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2006

Jessie cursed as her car stalled yet again. "Useless piece of junk," she shouted at the dashboard. "I'm gonna get you scrapped first chance I get." Trying the ignition yet again, the car spluttered and finally roared to life. She decided to stop at the first garage she came to before the unholy car finally died for good.

'Toretto's' loomed in front of her and she sighed,_ how lucky was that?_ Jessie had hoped to find one full of hunky mechanics all waiting to check her cylinders and fire up her spark plugs. This one just looked run down and was probably manned by a man old enough to be her granddaddy. Still, as things were, she didn't have a whole lot of choice.

She pulled into the forecourt, turned off the engine and was just in the act of getting out of the car when the most delicious man walked towards her. It took a few moments for her to register that her mouth was hanging open like a tunnel. She snapped it shut.

The hunk was wearing mechanics overalls, but they were hanging down around his waist. Tightly stretched over his well-muscled chest was a white wifebeater, which was as smeared as his bare skin with oil and grease and should not, repeat not, have been considered in any way sexy – but it was. He was wiping his hands on an oily rag as he walked over.

"Can I help you?" His voice was so deep, so raw, and masculine that it made her blush.

"Umm, it's my car," she started to explain. _Dumbass_, she thought to herself. _Why else would I be needing a garage?_ "It keeps stalling and cutting out. Is there ummm…any chance you could squeeze me in now for a service?" She crossed her fingers behind her back and silently prayed.

"As it happens, I can. But," he paused, his eyes slowly raked up and down her lush body. "But, it's gonna have to be last thing, ok? You can pick it up around 6-6.30."

Jessie looked down at her watch and nodded, "ok, that's great. Thank you."

"C'mon," he inclined his head towards the office. "Let's get you booked in."

She followed him into the small office, which was more of a cage than an office, and she watched him as he typed in the car's details into the old computer. Every now and again, he would glance at her as he asked questions and his eyes seemed to go beneath her clothes, setting her on fire.

Escorting her back out onto the forecourt, he asked her for her keys which she passed to him. He had incredibly sexy hands, the kind of sexy you wanted all over your body and as his fingertips grazed her wrist, she shivered.

"I'm Dom, by the way. Dominic Toretto," he cocked his eyebrow and gave her a panty-dropping smile. "Car'll be ready by six-ish. Drop by any time after then."

"Thank you, Mr. Toretto. I shall see you later." As she walked away, she added what she hoped was a sexy little wiggle to her stride.

Checking her watch again, Jessie realized she didn't have enough time to get across town to her home and back in time to collect her car so she decided to go into town, do a little shopping and get something to eat. Anything to while away the next couple of hours until it was time to pick up her car and drool over Mr. Dominic Toretto.

By 6pm, she was so full of anticipation that she started to make her way back to the garage, hoping to catch a glimpse of the delectable mechanic in action.

The garage was empty when she got back there, all the other mechanics from earlier seemed to have left. She wandered through the garage to where she could see her car. Dom had the hood up and was bent over studying some part of the engine very hard. He had the tightest ass she'd seen in a long time and Jessie felt a surge of heat rush through every vein in her body.

Almost as if he knew she was there, he stood up, closed the hood, and turned around to face her. "Good timing. I'm done here. All you needed was a new spark plug."

"Oh that's good. How much do I owe you?" Relief flooded through her. She'd thought it was going to cost a fortune to fix.

"Well, now. Let's see," Dom started walking towards her. "A kiss would be a good start." He had her backed against her car, his hands either side of her, blocking her.

"Uh huh," Jessie nodded enthusiastically.

Dom took her mouth with a savage intensity, and she succumbed to the forceful domination of his lips. When he pulled away to look down at her with a lustful smile painted across his sensuous mouth, her own mouth was burning up.

His groin pushed against hers, pushing her back against the car and she could feel his hard erection against the soft curve of her belly. Fire burned between her legs as Dom's hands began exploring her body as his lips caressed her jaw line, burning a trail down to the lowest point of her v-neck t-shirt.

Jessie put her hands on his muscled shoulders to steady herself as his hands worked their way under her t-shirt to touch her bare skin. Her nipples were straining against the fabric of her bra and she ached for him to touch her there.

"I think I'd like to taste you now," Dom growled lustfully as he pulled her t-shirt over her head before yanking his own off, giving her a first look at just how sculptured his body was.

Jessie drew in a sharp breath, her eyes wide. She wanted to do a little exploring of her own but before she could move, his fingers had caught the clasp of her front-fastening bra, working it open to display the succulent flesh with their ripe and ready nipples.

She heard him give a throaty groan as he lowered his head to let his tongue glide around the puckered flesh. "Oh God," she heard herself moan as he sucked her nipple between his lips, rolling the pebbled tip with his tongue.

All Jessie could do was sigh and moan as Dom's hand slipped under the hem of her skirt and skimmed up the smooth skin of her thigh. His fingertips skimmed the lace edging of her panties, making her wetter than ever.

"You smell so damned good. I bet you taste as good as you smell," his voice was thick with desire as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

Pushing her skirt up over her hips, Dom hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He could see she was already wet and ready with desire.

His hand slid between her parted legs until he found what he was looking for. His rough mechanics fingers eased her moist folds apart and felt her wetness before seeking her swollen clit, massaging it in slow, lazy circles. But it wasn't enough and he buried face in her pussy, breathing in her muskiness.

Jessie moaned and sighed as his tongue flicked over her swollen nub, teasing it until her hips began to rock against his face. Dom slid his tongue from stem to stern, drinking her up, loving the taste of her, her eagerness.

Easing two fingers inside her, he smiled as she moaned with pleasure when he curled his fingertips and stroked her g-spot. Her body reacted quickly, sending hot and cold shivers up and down her spine. Her pussy began to spasm and clench around his fingers, holding them tight inside her as her first orgasm spread like fire through her body.

Dom pulled his fingers out of her and glanced at the juices coating them. Without a thought, he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean, savoring her sweet taste.

Jessie reached out with trembling hands and unfastened his overalls, gasping in surprise when she saw he was going commando underneath, and he was already standing proudly to attention. She pushed his overalls down over his hips and let them puddle at his ankles before wrapping her fingers around the solid length in front of her, running her thumb over the drop of pearly liquid that gathered in the tip.

She wanted to taste him in return – to feel the silky softness of him against her lips. Dropping to her knees, Jessie ran her tongue up from the base of his throbbing shaft to the tip, licking at the lingering saltiness there.

Dom leaned back against the car and let out a ragged gasp as he watched her lips close around his swollen purple head. If she kept up this slow torture, he would come in her mouth and he didn't want that. He wanted to slide into her sweet body and feel her come hard around his cock.

Taking her wrists in his hands, Dom pulled her away from his cock with great reluctance and helped her to stand up. She looked puzzled at him, not many men would stop a woman from giving them a blowjob. "It's ok baby, it's just that I'd rather bend you over that hood," and he nodded towards the front of the car.

Jessie's eyes lit up at the thought of him bending her over the hood and she moved around to the front of the car, leaned over, and wiggled her bare ass at him.

Dom didn't need to be asked twice as he sidled up behind her and took his cock in his hand, stroking the shaft firmly as he positioned himself between her legs. She was already so wet and ready for him that sliding into her was almost heavenly. One long, slow thrust into her and he was buried up to the hilt.

Jessie sighed and moaned as she felt him slide all the way in before pulling almost all the way out. She wiggled her ass at him impatiently and Dom gripped her hips, thrusting back into her with more force.

He held her steady as he lost control of his lower half and began pistoning in and out of her tight pussy. He reached one hand around and found her clit, throbbing with need, and he strummed it in time to his thrusts. Whispering sexy nothings in her ear as he felt his own orgasm threatening to erupt.

"Come for me baby, I wanna feel you come against my cock," he was almost beyond the point of no return when he felt the first tightenings of her climax.

"Oh God! Oh. My. God! Oh God!" She cried as she white-knuckled the hood, as waves of release flooded through her body.

The rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles around his thick shaft was more than Dom could stand and he slammed into Jessie one last time, filling her with his hot milky come. Groaning, he leaned against her to steady himself and kissed her between her shoulder blades.

"Jessie baby, this role playing game just keeps on getting better and better," he sighed as he pulled out of her with a squelchy sound.

"I know baby. That was amazing." Jessie turned around and wrapped her arms around Dom, kissing him hard. "Let's go home and have some more fun!"

The End.


End file.
